Tia Madge, o que é amor?
by Kadzinha
Summary: Como eu vou explicar para os pestinhas? Hei! Eu já falei para não me chamarem de tia! Feliz dia das mães! [Madge's POV]


**Disclaimer: **The Lost World não me pertence. Graças a Deus! Se me pertencesse eu não chegava nem no segundo episódio. Shrek também não me pertence nem o gatinho de botas, muito menos Sexto Sentido e menos ainda Arnold Schwarzenegger... Ah! Tom & Jerry também não.

**Escritora: **Kadzinha

**Classificação: **K

**Gênero: **Humor

**Resumo:** Como eu vou explicar para os pestinhas? Hei! Eu já falei para não me chamarem de tia!

**Notas:** Toda essa narrativa está no ponto de vista da Marguerite.

_**Tia Madge, o que é amor?**_

**Estava eu, dormindo tranqüila, quando comecei a ouvir uma voz... Duas vozes distantes, alguma coisa como "ia Mag" então eu pensei: Essa tal de Mag vai aonde a essa hora da noite? E também...**

-TIA MADGE!!!

-AHHHHHHH

POF...

**Caí da cama. Tinham que ser os pestin... Os fofinhos dos filhos da Verônica.**

-Tia Madge, Tia Madge!

**Será que eles combinam de falarem **_**tudo**_** juntos?**

-'Quié? – **Minha cara deveria estar assustadora já que parecia que eles viram um fantasma**.

-Err... – **Arthur começou já que Abi continuava imóvel, realmente meu cabelo devia estar horrível** – Tia, o que é amor?

**Vish... Acho que a Verônica trocou o leite por pinga, cada uma que esses dois inventam.**

-Como?

-O que é amor tia Madge? – **A** **outra cabecinha loira dos gêmeos, denominada Abigail, se pronunciou... Será que é mal de família? **

-Por que isso agora? Podiam ter esperado eu acordar... Ta muito cedo.

-Mas são meio-dia tia. – **Hm... Ta certo, não era tão cedo assim.**

-E por que eu? Pergunte para seu pai sei lá!

-Papai mandou agente perguntar pra você ou pro tio Roxton...

-Mas o tio Rox saiu pra caçar. – **Tio Rox? Da onde essa menina tira tanta criatividade...? E como os dois sabem o que cada um vai falar depois e ainda completam a frase um do outro?**

-Então foi o "papai" né? – **Ahhh... ****O Malone me paga.**

-Sim – **Esse negocio de falar junto já ta me irritando.**

-Peçam para ele então... – **Isso é meio obvio. Por que eu, Marguerite Krux, tenho que explicar para os pestinhas o que é amor?**

-Mas tia – **Grr... Eu não sou tia de ninguém! Calma Marguerite, calma... Se você se irritar com esses garotos Malone não faz mais café. Respira... Isso, calma! **– Tia você me escutou?

-Hum? Falou comigo?

-Não, com a parede! – **PU**- (rugido de T-rex) -**RIU criança mal educada.**

-Então continua falando com ela. Eu vou voltar á dormir. – **Hohoho... Eu sou cruel.**

-Mas tia...ÁÁÁÁ!!!– **Esse moleque tava bem? Berrou do nada, o bichinho endoido de vez...** – Droga, por que fez isso? – **Ah! Já entendi, Abi beliscou ele, ou pisou no pé dele, ou tacou uma chave de fenda nele, ou apontou o rifle do Roxton, ou quase matou ele com a faca da Verônica, mas também ela pode ter... **– Sua besta ambulante! **–...Sido provocada... Esses gêmeos são estranhamente estranhos... Putz, essa frase ficou muito esquisita.**

-Filho do teu pai. – **Hahaha, é por isso que eu adoro essa menina.**

-Filho do meu pai... – **Eu não acredito que ele não entendeu** – Hei! O filho do meu pai sou eu! – **Como esse garoto é lerdo, Deus do céu**. – Baixinha!

-QUEM AQUI É TÃO BAIXINHA QUE NÃO PASSA NA FILA DO CARROSSEL?!?! – **Esqueci de dizer... Ela tem complexo de altura**. (1)

-VOCÊ, BESTA AMBULANTE!

-Parem de brigar os dois! – **Ah Verônica... Deixa as crianças se divertirem muahaumauhaumauhua eu sou má, muito má. Opa, quem deu permissão pra Verônica invadir meu quarto?**

**Versão da Madge (On)**

**Um clima pesado reinava sobre os irmãos, os xingamentos começaram, os dois em busca de um único objetivo...**

Voz do alem: Que objetivo?

**Errr... Sei lá! Caham... Continuando: O clima estava ficando tenso demais, aquilo estava pior que a cena do:**

"**-Eu vejo gente morta.**

**-Com que freqüência?**

**-Todo tempo."**

**Hum... Esse filme ainda não existe, esquece o que eu disse.**

**De repente Arnold Schwarzenegger, quer dizer... Verônica Malone adentra ao recinto e fala:**

-Parem de brigar os dois! – **E eles param.**

**Muita sacanagem né?**

**Versão da Madge (Off)**

-Sim mãe. – **Eba! Valeu Verônica, eles vão me deixar em paz.**

-E você Marguerite, ta atrasada para suas tarefas diárias. – **Cara, eu te odeio.**

-... – **Silêncio, tratamento de choque... Isso sempre funciona.**

-Marguerite... Marguerite... MARGUERITE!!!

-...

Verônica pensamento: "Um dia ainda acerto sem querer minha faca na cabeça dela" – Risada maligna

-... – **Às vezes ela me dá medo**. –... Do que ri? – **Não agüentei.**

-Você não ia querer saber – **Que olhar mortal ela tem.**

-Caham, acho que eu não iria querer saber mesmo hehe. **– Sorrio nervosa. Eu sorri nervosa...? Ô autora, isso não tava no meu contrato!**

Kad: Shhh Marguerite, continua a narrativa se não fica sem salário.

**Como eu dizia...**

-Mãe! Deixa a gente terminar de perguntar pra Tia Madge – **TIA É O CA- **(Pterodátilo berrando) **-LHO... Verônica do meu coração, não deixa.**

-Ta bem – **Ai eu te odeio! Cadê a Finn pra levar essas crianças pra brincar?**

**Verônica saiu, agora eu tinha que enfrentar as feras...**

**Balão de imaginação da Madge (On)**

Abigail e Arthur lado a lado com aureola, asinhas de anjo e caras de santos com Verônica olhando para os dois, ela da as costas para os dois e eles formam uma risada malvada a aureola é substituída por chifrinhos estilo diabinhos, as asas de anjo por asas de morcego, apareceu um tridente na mão de Arthur e uma faca na mão de Abi.

**Balão de imaginação da Madge (Off)**

-Tia – **Eu preciso urgentemente parar de assistir Tom & Jerry** (2)

-Sim – **Nem dei atenção ao fato de chamar de tia... Hei! ELE ME CHAMOU DE TIA??? Eu vou matar esse pirralho, esseS pirralhoS.**

-O que é amor? – **Esse pessoalzinho tava curioso né não?**

-Amor é... Umabobageminventadapeloshomensquetemafinalidadedenosfazersentirbemmasacabafazendonósficarmospiorainda. – **Falei já estressada.**

-Como? – '**Fia (Filha) presta atenção.**

-Amoréumabobageminventadapeloshom-

-Fala mais devagar tia...

-Se vocês não entendem problema de vocês...

-_Po vafôh_ – **Ai não Abi! Não começa com essa cara! Não, por favor, não! Não faz beicinho! Eu to mandando você não fazer beicinho... DROGA! Ela fez beicinho.**

-Ta bem... – **Outra coisa... Eu não resisto à cara de gatinho de botas do Shrek que essa menina faz.**

-Eba! – **Exclamação feliz de todo mundo menos eu, o que nos resume a duas "meias-pessoas" leia-se crianças, dos cabelos louros, olhos azuis, com 4 anos cada um já que são gêmeos e extremamente... Irritantes!**

**Versão programa de fofocas (On)**

Arthur: -O que você pensa do aquecimento global?

Tia Mad - **EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU TIA POR-** (Piiiii)

Madge: - Como é que é?

Kad: - Psiu! Arthur! Script errado, esse é do programa ecológico.

Arthur: - Hã? Ah ta! O que é amor?

Madge: - Eu é que sei?

Kad: - Err... Madge! O roteiro.

Madge: - Ah é!

Kad eu-juro-que-se-eu-fosse-um-anime-já-teria-uma-gota-na-minha-cabeça: - Aonde esse mundo vai parar?

**Versão programa de fofocas (Off)**

-Então? – **Ahn... Como eu explico? Hehe**

-Amor é uma coisa boa que mexe muito com a gente... – **Bem, pelo menos me sinto assim... QUE? Tirando você, eu e a autora ninguém me ouviu heim! **

-Mexe como tia? – **Ai Arthur... Por que você tem sempre que ser tão curioso?**

-A gente muda, fica meio bobo-alegre, sabe?

-Não! – **Eu juro que se fosse um anime já teria capotado no chão.**

-Hum... Ficamos felizes...

-Ahhhh – **Vocês bem que podiam falar algo mais do que "Ahhhhh" né? **

-Adultos são complicados e sem sentido. – **Oxe (isso mesmo, a famosa expressão baiana), olha só quem fala a criança mais complicada do mundo: Arthur.**

-É mesmo Tutu – **Não é a coisa mais fofa esse Tutu que a Abi fala?**

-Talvez nós sejamos mesmo complicados e sem sentido... – **Ele abriu um sorriso estilo viu-só-eu-sou-o-maximo, haha hora de acabar com a alegria dele **– Mas as crianças conseguem nos superar – **Ele desfez o sorriso viu-só-eu-sou-o-maximo e trocou pelo tia-Madge-você-é-muito-má** – Não adianta ficar com essa cara.

-Ta bem tia... Obrigado por explicar – **Não foi nada Abi, mas se tentarem de novo eu mato os dois.**

-É tia, "bigadinha".

-De nada meus amores! – **Eles estavam saindo do meu quarto. Abi parou de repente se virou pra mim, sorriu e falou:**

-A propósito tia, feliz dia das mães... – **Os dois saíram correndo com sorrisos nos rostos. Eu dei uma pequena risada e acariciei minha barriga.**

**Melhor eu me preparar... Daqui a pouco teriam três pestinhas.**

**Fim**

**N/A:**Pra quem não entendeu o final: Ela tava grávida... De quem? Ai eu já não sei... Brincadeira! É claro que é do Tio Rox xD

(1) Sim, sim... Quem falou Edward Elric acertou!

(2) Lembra que esse desenho vive fazendo o Tom de anjo e depois de diabinho?

Bem... Esse vai de presente para todas as mães do mundo e especialmente pra minha!

**Te amo Mamãe!**

**K.BjO's**

**Dutchess.Kad!**

**PS: Deixem reviews sim? ****Onegai... Opa... Please! **


End file.
